


I Like The Way You Look At Me

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [58]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Lifeguard Billy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, billy being sexy, cuteness, it's too much for steve to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: "Quick, pretend you're talking to me."Steve stares a lot. Billy doesn't mind.





	I Like The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy Hargrove was a fucking menace. 

Some genius decided that it was a good idea to hire him as the new lifeguard at the Hawkins Public Pool, which Steve was starting to think was because Billy parading around in tiny red swim trunks brought in more business. Now normally Steve didn’t spend much time at the pool, considering he had his very own right in his back yard, which the kids had of course been taking full advantage of during the heat wave. 

But his pool was being cleaned and it was hotter than the surface of the damn sun and Steve could only take listening to the kids whine for so long before he cracked. Which is how he found himself stretched out on a chair, covered in an obscene amount of sunscreen because he burned like a mother fucker and all the chairs under umbrellas were taken, watching Billy yell at some poor kid who dared to run during his shift. 

No one could deny Billy was hot. Steve swallowed hard as he watched the other boy pull himself up into the lifeguard chair, arms flexing. Billy pushed his sunglasses up his nose, leaning back and letting his thighs drop open naturally and jesus christ, how was he so tan already?

Like he said…Billy Hargrove was a fucking menace.

Steve was jolted out of his oggling, that he would deny with his last breath was oggling, when an inflatable beach ball smacked him in the face. He glanced up to see Max and El giggling at him from their place on their towels, having taken a break for a snack. 

“What gives?” Steve asked. 

“Nothing. Just wondering if you’re planning to actually swim or if you’re going to stare at my brother the entire time,” Max teased. 

Steve blushed, sneaking a peek over his shoulder and oh fuck Billy was headed this way. Why? Why was he coming over here? Steve turned back around to face Max, trying not to look panicked. 

“He’s coming over here. Quick, pretend you’re talking to me,” Steve said hurriedly. 

“I  _am_  talking to you,” Max said, exasperation in her voice. “What’s up, asshole?” she asked, looking over Steve’s shoulder.

“Not much, shitbird. You giving your babysitter a rough time?” Billy asked. 

Steve rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and crossing his arms, trying to appear like his heart wasn’t beating out of his damn chest. 

“Can I help you with something, Hargrove?” Steve asked, proud of himself for keeping his voice steady, even with Billy and his stupid bare chest so close. 

Billy arched a brow, sliding his sunglasses up so they rested atop his head, holding up a couple of dollars. 

“Just came over to see if my dear sweet baby sister wanted to buy a popsicle,” he said. 

Max scrambled to her feet, snagging the money from Billy and dragging El off to the snack bar. 

“Hey, bring me back a red one!” Billy called after her. 

Max flipped him off, but Steve figured she’d still come back with one. Things between her and Billy had been better, what with Billy making an effort at being a good brother and Max no longer threatening to nail him in the balls with bat. 

“Thought you had a pool,” Billy mused, drawing Steve’s attention back to him. 

“It’s being cleaned,” Steve said, tucking his hair behind his ears and shifting his weight between his feet. 

Billy gave him a calculating look, like he was trying to figure Steve out and oh yeah, he’d let Billy figure him out in a heartbeat. He jumped when he felt Billy’s hand land on his shoulder, thumb rubbing a slow circle. 

“What are-

“Sunscreen. You didn’t rub it in all the way,” Billy explained, his voice low in a way that was doing unfair things to Steve’s stomach. 

“Right,” Steve said, voice sounding breathless to his own ears and now Billy was looking at him like a cat who ate the canary.

“I make you nervous, pretty boy?” Billy asked, tongue between his teeth. 

Steve huffed. 

“No. I just-

“Like to stare at me like a total creep?” Billy finished. 

Steve could feel his face heating up as his jaw dropped. 

“What? No! I wasn’t, I mean, I don’t-

“Ooo, no one likes a liar, Harrington,” Billy hummed. 

Steve contemplated hurling himself into the pool and letting himself drown, but Billy would probably save him since he was a lifeguard and all, so really it would make the situation more awkward than it already was. 

“It’s okay, ya know,” Billy said softly, looking at Steve from under his unfairly long dark eyelashes. “You lookin at me. I…I like it,” he admitted, fingers twitching at his sides like he wanted to reach out but knew, considering where they were, that it probably wasn’t the best idea.  

Steve swallowed hard, a glimmer of hope in his chest that Billy was saying what he thought he was. He reached forward, giving Billy’s lanyard a tug. It was all he could do since they were in the middle of a public pool. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, just to make sure. 

Billy smiled. A real smile, not a smirk. 

“Yeah.”


End file.
